Eccentricities and Rainbows
by prettypilipala
Summary: All she had ever wanted was someone who believed in eccentricities and rainbows, and in her. LunaSeamus oneshot.


Written for a challenge on Fiction NET (link in profile, say euterpe sent you ;)) The challenge criteria was:

_Write an odd ship. 'Odd' does not mean HG/SS, DM/HP, etc. It means Goyle/Herm, Pansy/Seamus, Draco/Giant Squid. Something rare, or something gross, or something impossible. One-shot preferred, multi-chaptered accepted. Songfic if you want. Can be humorous or completely serious_

And from that sprung this short little Luna/Seamus ficlet Enjoy! (**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, JK owns everything.)

* * *

_Eccentricities and Rainbows_

She liked long walks on the lake, hair like fire, and talks about leprechauns that kept her up all night. She liked to think that at the end of every rainbow was your soulmate, and she faithfully followed each one, until one day a rainbow led her to him.

At first he laughed when she told him, his Irish accent making her smile slowly and hold out her hand for friendship. He laughed again at this, calling her by the usual._ Loony Lovegood_, he half-sang, walking off the Quidditch pitch with his friends._ Loony loopy Luna_, sounding a lot like Peeves when he made fun of her.

Normally it hurt. She wasn't loony, or loopy, or insane. She was merely eccentric, a little left of centre. Nothing harmful. She decided to wait, and see what happened to her sandy-haired soulmate. He was at the end of her rainbow, after all.

So she waited, and she watched. He had a cocky voice, a confident approach that made her smile, and freckles across his nose. He ignored her for a while, as most people did. She didn't mind, though. He'd speak to her sooner or later.

She confided in Ginny, her closest friend. Ginny believed her; Ginny believed everything she said. Ginny put up with her eccentricities and her little ways, and still stayed by her. It was the red hair, she was convinced of it. It made her more receptive to other people's ideas.

Ginny believed her when she said Seamus was her soulmate. It was that that convinced her to go to the Christmas Ball, one of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's little quirks. She liked quirks. Ginny suggested she dress up and go, to try and approach Seamus again. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the rainbow.

'I wonder if he ever thought about me?' she asked her mirror, examining herself critically. The outfit left a lot to be desired, in her mind, but she was determined to go to the ball.

And so she did. Floating through the Great Hall in silvery robes, her hair braided and giving her an ethereal appearance, she was almost mistaken for a ghost until passers-by noted her protuberent blue eyes, taking in everything around her. She was looking for him, in dress robes of deepest black, and she found him at the pumpkin juice.

'Hello,' she said dreamily, and saw the way he did a double-take when he saw her. Did she look that bad? Would he laugh at her again? She almost turned and ran, until he smiled, and then her legs melted and she was his forever, she swore it to herself.

'Drink?' he offered, holding out a cup, and she accepted with a shy smile. Things went from there; he told her about Ireland, about himself, and she listened eagerly, drinking every word in. It was getting late into the night when he asked about herself.

What should she say?

'I believe in lephrecauns and rainbows, and soulmates,' she said firmly, before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose. She could feel herself blushing, and a faint pinkness tinged his cheeks too.

'Do soulmates really wait at the end of rainbows?' he asked shyly, and she smiled enthusiastically.

'Of course they do. It's better than any pot of gold.'

'Good,' he said, and this time he kissed her, reaching out and gently capturing her lips for a moment, before pulling back.

'I followed my rainbow tonight,' he said sheepishly. 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you first spoke to me.'

She smiled and leant into his warm arms, and they stayed like that until the staff dispersed them.

And now she has someone to talk to, late into the night; someone to tell her about leprechauns, someone else who knows that soulmates wait at the end of the rainbow. Someone who took her for walks around the lake, who believed she could walk across it if she felt like it; someone to hold her and keep her safe.

His hair was like fire, in her eyes. That was a bonus.

All she had wanted was someone to support her in her little quirks, someone who would stop everyone from trying to bully her. Someone who stood up to Peeves, and to the Slytherins. Someone who believed in eccentricities and rainbows.

That was all she'd ever wanted, really.

* * *


End file.
